O irmão do meu amigo e o meu papai
by marcyony98
Summary: O irmão Do Meu Amigo E O Meu Papai Sinopse: Então... todo mundo que leu a fic ate aqui, todo mundo disse que gostou..kkk conta a historia de um pré-adolescente que esta vivendo as adversidades de descobrir o amor nos braços de um adolescente rebelde cruel e também com seu pai que lhe da todo o amor e segurança que ele necessita, apos um trauma que seu pai fara questão de vingar


**Cap. 1 Meu sen-sei tarado**

Olá, meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto, tenho doze anos e estou no sexto ano. Sou lourinho, tenho olhos azuis e moro com meu pai. Meu melhor amigo é Uchiha Sasuke que tem minha idade e é da minha classe, apesar de termos gostos parecidos, ele é tanto marrento, mas gosto muito dele e sei que por mais que ele jure que não, também gosta de mim. O irmão dele é Uchiha Itachi, dezoito anos, é tão bonito e sexy que, às vezes, fico meio inseguro em relação a ele, por ser apenas um garotinho virgem em sua frente.

Certas vezes, penso que esse é o principal problema da minha história, ele é tão lindo que pode ter qualquer garota aos seus pés, dificilmente se interessaria por um garoto, porém já não é raro vê-lo me observando quando estou na piscina do colégio, assim como eu sempre fico o observando no vestiário do colégio. Mas o que eu posso fazer? Simplesmente chegar nele e dizer "Tô amarradão em você" ? Não, não pode ser assim, e eu também tenho medo. Sabe como é, né? Eu sou virgem e ele ainda é mais velho ...

Um dia desses fui à casa de Sasuke estudar e vi Itachi excitado. Confesso que fiquei com medo na hora, mas bastante feliz, curioso e tudo mais.

Porém, agora, eu vou dormir, já são quase onze horas. Se meu pai me pega aqui, na janela debruçado, estou ferrado.

– **x - x - x - x O irmão Do Meu Amigo E O Meu Papai - x - x - x - x - x**

**Casa dos Uchihas**

Itachi estava espalhado no sofá da grande mansão e Sasuke estava deitado no chão enquanto assistiam a um programa qualquer na TV.

– E aquele seu amigo loirinho? Por que ele não vem mais aqui? – Itachi perguntou curioso.

– Porque ele gosta de você e eu sou amigo dele, sendo assim acho melhor mantê-lo bem longe de você! – Sasuke respondeu simplório, não dando muita atenção ao irmão.

– Otouto, por que acha que eu machucaria um loirinho tão fofo como aquele? – Itachi caçoou.

– Porque você é o tipo de pessoa que adora machucar criancinhas loiras!

– Sem exageros, há tempos eu não machuco ninguém.

– Você é um cretino! E eu não vou permitir que encoste no Naruto.- Sasuke exaltou-se.

– Estou sendo ameaçado? – Itachi quis saber, vendo que o mais novo não estava levando a conversa como uma simples brincadeira.

– Estou te pedindo, Itachi, por favor, não encoste no Naruto! – ele pediu mais calmo.

– Irei fazer um esforço, mas vou logo avisando que se ele continuar a me observar nas aulas de Educação Física, quando estou de Short e regata, irei atacá-lo assim que ele por os pés aqui! - Itachi avisou.

– Quando ele esteve aqui na última vez, vi muito bem o que você fez! Só faltou se masturbar na frente dele. – Sasuke reclamou irritado.

– Eu fiquei excitado vendo-o mordendo o lápis! – ele se defendeu.

– E por essa razão precisava quase esfregar o pênis na cara dele? – Sasuke perguntou inconformado.

– Eu quis dar a ele a chance de imaginar me chupando com aquele rostinho inocente... E eu também ia pegar o controle da TV e acabei não resistindo quando vi o rostinho bronzeado tão perto.

– Bom, eu desisto... Fique longe do Naruto, ok? – Sasuke repetiu receoso.

– Já falei, farei o possível! – Itachi finalizou o assunto sorrindo.

Sasuke sabia que seu irmão não deixaria Naruto em paz enquanto não o fizesse se humilhar por seu amor, depois quando se cansasse do loiro, partiria o seu coração em pedaços. Assim era Itachi, adorava brincar com as pessoas, especialmente as mais novas, as quais se referia como "crianças ou brinquedos".

– **x - x - x - x O irmão Do Meu Amigo E O Meu Papai - x - x - x - x - x**

Tive mais um de meus calorosos sonhos em que Itachi me aquecia em seus braços, até eu acordar desesperado por estar atrasado pra escola.

Droga! Atrasado novamente! Também quem manda ficar sonhando, ainda mais um sonho em que sou violentado por Itachi.

Corria a caminho da escola usando meu costumeiro uniforme branco com listras azuis sobre os ombros e o símbolo da escola, sem contar a bronca ao chegar.

– Saiba que o senhor esta atrasado, senhor Uzumaki? – o sen-sei perguntou.

– Desculpe Orochimaru sen-sei. – tentei me desculpar.

Sasuke me ignorava, colocando o rosto virado para lado, como quem estava morrendo de vergonha, enquanto o resto da classe riam da minha cara.

– Uzumaki, depois da aula quero o senhor na minha sala, de castigo. – Orochimaru me falou.

– Hai! - disse desanimado, já sabendo que aquilo iria me render "A" confusão em casa! Sem contar que o responsável pelo castigo também era o Orochimaru! Tinha que ser logo ele?

Acho que nem falei do meu pai ainda, né?

Bom, ele trabalha na Namikaze Farma, uma das mais conceituadas indústrias de remédios do mundo. Meu pai é muito carinhoso, sempre tenta fazer tudo a fim de reduzir a falta da minha mãe, que morreu poucos meses após o meu nascimento, acho que ele conseguiu, mas tem um problema: ele vigia meus passos e ele sempre sabe de tudo que faço na escola. Também se preocupa muito em me dar uma boa criação, e, às vezes, isso me incomoda.

A aula correu bem, tirando o fato de que, nos três horários do Orochimaru, ele não parou de me encarar com um olhar de "o que é seu está guardado". Já estava me sentindo tenso com aquela situação, contudo quando a aula finalmente acabou, eu ainda precisaria sobreviver ao castigo. Pensei em uma série de besteiras, mas quando entrei na sala, não havia ninguém, e não demorou para que Orochimaru chegasse fechando a porta, com um sorriso sádico que chegou a me assustar.

– Parece que hoje somos apenas nós, Naruto! – Orochimaru me disse, de modo meio que sombrio.

sou novo aqui, peguem leve comigo.. bjuss e espero que gostem...


End file.
